DESCRIPTION: This application requests support for the Sixth International Symposium on the Composition, Properties and Fundamental Structure of Tooth Enamel ("Enamel VI"). The symposium is designed to bring together an international body of scientists, representing multiple disciplines, but with a central interest in Dental Enamel. As with the preceding Enamel symposia, the proceedings of the meeting will be published, both in print and electronically, providing an ongoing source for reference and inspiration to dental enamel researchers and others concerned with our understanding of biomineralizing systems. The symposium is particularly timely, based upon the striking advances in the molecular, cell and structural biology of matrix-mediated mineralizing tissues which have taken place since the last symposium (Enamel V), was held in Japan in 1989. The symposium will occupy a period of three and one-half days and provide a forum for up to 100 scientists through seven sessions. Each session will be introduced by a keynote speaker/moderator who will then be followed by a series of short (10 minute) presentations based upon poster displays which will be exhibited throughout the duration of the symposium. This format of meeting is intended to place emphasis on an extended discussion session which will be recorded and edited for eventual publication along with the submitted manuscripts which are expected to number 60-70 papers. Publication of the Proceedings is expected within 4-6 months of the conclusion of the symposium and is intended to also include the material in CD-ROM format. The organizers have been fortunate to acquire time at the University of California (UCLA) Conference Center, located on Lake Arrowhead in the San Bernadino Mountains of Southern California. This excellently equipped professional conference center provides a spectacular and tranquil location conducive to both formal and informal scientific discussion. The applicant and his supporting local committee seek fiscal support for the detailed organization of this symposium and the publication of its proceedings. In addition to funds which will be used to support the keynote speakers, funds are also sought to provide bursaries for up to ten young investigators in the field, who would otherwise be precluded from attending the symposium.